Everything's Magic
by Sacred3
Summary: Morgana was bored at the feast and decided to entertain herself by following Merlin to a tower top of Camelot, only to discover something magical. Mergana oneshot songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin no matter how hard I wish. Merlin actually belongs to Shine and BBC. As for the song Everything's Magic that is the property of Angels and Airwaves.

**Everything's Magic**

_**Everything's Magic by Angels and Airwaves**_

* * *

><p><strong>And do you ever feel like you're alone?<strong>

**And do you ever wish you'd be unknown?**

**I can say that I have..**

**I can say that I have..**

Morgana was bored and she wanted every reason to excuse herself from the feast (which Uther held for some benign reason that she didn't know). But no, she had to pretend that she was enjoying herself, for she was the King's Ward and unofficial princess of Camelot. She rather be some farmer's daughter at the moment andcontent to sit in front of a wood fire with her family.

But no it was not meant to be, she had to be at some stupid feast. The only thing she liked about such occasions such as this was dressing up in the fancy dresses she received as gifts from Uther, but tonight's gown just had to have a corset a that was slowly suffocating her. Smile and continue the small talk with other courtiers she kept telling herself. Repeating it like a mantra.

She wanted to escape from the insufferable chatter of noblewomen, the leering from noblemen which she used to enjoy the attention but not any more. She didn't belong with them. She was different. While they enjoyed themselves drinking wine from jewel encrusted goblets, she spent most of her time fearing for her life, trying to convince herself that it won't be her burning in the pyre next.

**And do you ever feel things here aren't right?**

**And do you ever feel the time slip by?**

She had sleeping draughts fed to her every night to cloud her mind when she slept. She had nightmares, but in reality they were premonitions of the future. The potions she took caused her to lose track of time. She didn't know when she was awake or asleep half the time. When she was asleep, all she had was nightmares. When she was awake, glass would shatter for no apparent reason. When she was scared, candles would suddenly burst in flame. She didn't know who she was any more.

But he helped her. Morgana turned around to see Arthur's lanky manservant with the brilliant blue eyes pouring wine into Arthur's goblet. Merlin seemed at most, amused at the festivities, but somewhere underneath that cheerful facade Merlin looked like he rather be anywhere else instead of pouring wine into Arthur's goblet, which was getting drained at an alarming rate.

He was the one that gave back her resolve, her sense of identity. With those few words she realised she had nothing to fear. She was still the same person.

"_What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"_

She could remember those few words like they were just spoken yesterday. She could remember his soft, tentative voice when he said them. They questioned all the laws of Camelot regarding to magic. At last she found a kindred soul who disliked the execution of innocent people, of people who used a simple charm to cure a fever or the blight that tore through their crops

Morgana glanced at Arthur again at the other side of the hall. Arthur look like he was about to fall asleep. He probably drunk too much wine or like her was bored as hell. But Merlin was no longer at his side. So where was Merlin?

**So hear this please**

**And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly**

Morgana craned her snow white neck above the crowd of people. She saw a flash of brown and red walking into the servants entrance. Only one person in the castle would wear those two colours and walk down that entrance. Morgana shook her head with a small smile gracing her face. That red neckerchief was really too noticeable.

Yet, she was still curious as to why Merlin walked off, leaving Arthur unattended. Morgana excused herself from the party, reasoning that she was feeling a little unwell and discreetly followed Merlin. Merlin walked into the castle kitchens and came out with two toffee apples that were meant to be for the party above, but obviously he was currently crunching on one, and the other he wrapped in cloth and pocketed it in his baggy, brown jacket.

He then suddenly turned and started walking towards her direction. Morgana quickly jumped into the nearest alcove and pressed herself against the cool, stone wall. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't know why exactly since she had nothing to hide...beside the fact she was basically spying on Merlin.

Merlin kept walking and went up another corridor of stairs. The ones that lead you right to the top of the castle and onto the rooftops. Morgana was getting very curious and followed him up the stairs, making sure she left decent sized gap between her and Merlin, in case if he were to turn around.

**And look for the stars as the sun goes down**

**Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound**

Morgana was huffing and puffing by the times she reached the end of the stairs. Surely she wasn't this unfit? Unable to climb up a very long, windy, set of stairs to the top of one of Camelot's highest towers.

Morgana saw the wooden door at the end of the stairs that Merlin exited through. She moved closer to it so she could gently push the doors to see what Merlin was up to. Yet instead, she tripped over the hem of her deep, blue gown and fell, swinging the door wide open and landing straight onto the stone floor. She looked up from her position in the floor to see Merlin whip around quickly and quickly spot her at the entrance of the door.

Merlin saw Morgana lying on the floor and quickly rushed over to help her up. Merlin offered Morgana his hand, which she took appreciatively but suddenly felt a spark of something when she came in contact with his calloused, long fingered hand. He helped her up and Morgana brushed the dust off her gown, feeling slightly awkward because Merlin hadn't said a word yet.

"Are you all alright Milady?" he asked, concern spread across his face.

"I'm fine Merlin, just tripped on the hem of this silly dress," she replied with a slight laugh but relieved that he hadn't asked why she was here.

"That's good Milady. I was worried that you might have hurt yourself from that _mighty fall_," Merlin stated with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Morgana knew that tone very well. She often heard it when Merlin was messing around with Arthur and him ending up polishing more sets of armour than what he started off with. "So then why are _you_ doing at the top of the highest towers in Camelot instead of slaving away for Arthur?" Morgana joked back with a small grin.

Merlin returned with a short laugh filled with something akin to pain or guilt, yet it still somehow sounded surprisingly musical in Morgana's opinion. He walked to edge the tower, leaning against the stone barrier and the said, "Well Milady I rather be anywhere else than a feast that celebrates a death of an innocent person who used a small enchantment to cure their child who was sick."

Morgana gasped. So that was the reason for a feast to be held.

"But I come up here sometimes when I need to clear my head. And also it is one of the best places in the whole of Camelot to watch the sunset and the stars come up," Merlin nodded towards the horizon.

**Everything, everything's magic**

Morgana walked to where Merlin was and looked to see a the remnants the glowing sun sinking slowly beyond the horizon, bathing the sky in a halo of oranges and yellows.

"It's beautiful," Morgana breathed out.

"Indeed Milady, it's magical," Merlin replied in turn.

**Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight**

**Prepare for the best and the fastest ride**

"You can call me Morgana Merlin. Are we not friends?" stated Morgana.

"Of course we are Mi-, I mean Morgana," her name rolling of his tongue pleasantly.

The two of them didn't know how long they stood there but stood there they did and just relax. They were there long enough for the sky to turn into a inky hue and be blanketed by millions of glowing pinpricks. The stars looked like diamonds scattered across the sky.

Morgana turned her head to see Merlin, but he was also doing the same as well. Merlin's bright, blue eyes seemed to shimmer underneath the starlight, reflecting the lights themselves in a million directions.

Merlin saw Morgana staring intently at him. Her black, silky tresses of hair was worn unbound, waving gently in the breeze and her emerald green eyes glittering in the night too. It looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

Merlin was the one the break the silence first not knowing why he was going to do what he was planning, "Morgana I want to show you something."

Morgana tilted her head, trying to guess what he was going to do.

Merlin held his out and whispered a few words in a language she didn't know. But then his eyes flashed a colour like the golden hues of the sunset they witnessed. She gasped again, knowing full well what that meant. But Merlin didn't hear it, instead he concentrated in conjuring a little ball of glowing light. And just as quick as the ball appeared Merlin whispered a few more words, it burst into a shower of glittering lights, like the stars they were watching.

Merlin then looked at Morgana, trying to gauge out her reaction from the many emotions currently flitting through her face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she pleaded, tears springing into her green eyes.

"I thought it was not wise to before," he answered lamely.

"You could've helped me before," she continued.

Merlin remained silent.

"Why did you tell me now then _Merlin_," emphasising his name.

"Because it felt right," he replied, "But it doesn't matter now does it, Milady?" reverting back to calling Morgana by her title, "I'll keep your secret, and mine yours." Merlin began to walk back towards the door.

**And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine**

But as Merlin turned around to go he felt a small, delicate hand grab his wrist. He turned around to see Morgana staring at the floor trying to curb back the tears that were trying to escape.

"Don't leave me here alone Merlin," she said quietly.

Merlin looked at the sorrowful beauty in front of him. "I won't...Morgana."

Merlin was about to pull Morgana into an embrace to comfort her but instead he felt her lips pressed gently against his own softly. He didn't know why nor how, but he responded back, able to taste her salty tears and feel the passion in that one kiss.

Morgana didn't know why she reacted the way she did. Merlin was about to hug her but she reached over and kissed him, his lips softly molding together with hers, with the gentleness she couldn't explain.

Whatever it was all she knew that it felt right and that Merlin knew it too.

**Everything, everything's magic**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_My first songfic. I should've have been studying or updating Remembering but this song was stuck in the my head all day. Totally love the song, go search it up on Youtube, it's awesome. Somehow this oneshot became a lot longer than planned (and I wasn't able to use the whole song :/). Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it, with much gratuitous help from Angels and Airwaves who I am now in debted to. _

_EDIT: A couple of you guys thought this may continue. At the moment it's a ones hot but maybe sometime in the near future ~ 16/11/11  
><em>


End file.
